crimson_dawn_tale_of_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Demetrus "Thrasher" Sinclair
Demetrus is a Gold Tribe member who regularly goes by the name of Thrasher, his title within the Gold Tribe. He is first seen during the siege on Alamagna and is one of the Gold Tribe who continues to travel with Garland as the war breaks out across Exathor. In Crimson Dawn Demetrus is played by Greiger. Appearance Demetrus looks just a bit different from a regular Primeape. For starters, many notice that he is missing the lower pair of shackles that would normally be wrapped around his ankles. Along his upper left thigh is a scar that he gained when a blade attempted to slice off his leg. His fur, like most Primeape's is usually mangled and often has bits of dirt caught in it that he'll clean out only if it becomes too much to handle. Personality Demetrus originally was a morally ambiguous Primeape. During his youth he eagerly assassinated various pokemon within the city of Wrothgar thanks mostly in part to being taught by Baron. Demetrus saw family as paramount importance in his life and depending on what 'family' he joined, Demetrus would change his personality and outlook on life in order to best coincide with his group's beliefs. When Demetrus left his assassin group and joined the Gold Tribe he likewise changed so that he could be easily accepted amid their ranks. Due to Baron's teachings Demetrus has a tendency to be a planner. Given that with assassinations you simply didn't waltz up to your target and kill him in the open, Demetrus instead learned on how to tail other pokemon and learn about their daily schedule so that he could kill them without anyone suspecting that an assassin did them in. This trait is still exhibited today as demonstrated when Demetrus planned his moves in the caves near Alamagna and when he planned the infiltration into Stoneyard. At the beginning of the rp Demetrus was shown to be of a cheerful personality. He was someone who threw his two cents into discussions and was quick to volunteer for any activities that needed to get done. Throughout the Stoneyard arc Demetrus' attitude began to deteriorate, mostly due to the fact that they released Thrace as well as failed to retrieve the Dart Star at the top of the nexus. He dwelled in his own gloom for a few days before he forced himself to start trying once more to be the best Gold Tribe member he could be. History Demetrus was born in the city of Wrothgar to his parents, Reginard and Sasha Sinclair. Throughout his childhood Demetrus was often the target for his father's alcoholic abuse. He would gain all sorts of bruises and cuts until one day he had enough. He managed to lure his father out of the house one day and attacked him. His father was in condition to fight and quickly fell to the aggressive blows that Demetrus parted onto him. As the fight ended Demetrus suddenly realized what he had done and fled the scene. Surprisingly, no reports of dead Primeape's came up in the news, but throughout the week he realized that wherever he could feel someone was tailing him. He finally confronted his stalker who was revealed to be a Beheeyem named Baron who had seen his act and wanted to recruit him into his organization. Demetrus was wary at first, but Baron manage to win him over and used his memory wiping techniques to cause Sasha to forget that she even had a son. Demetrus was led to a run down hotel that had a, surprisingly, flourished room on the third floor. It was here that he met the rest of Baron's team and learned that he would be trained in the art of assassination. For two years he was taught of the basics and then of the more advanced arts and all the while he grew closer to the team, even considering them his true family. For the next few years he was sent out on various missions to tail a target and to kill them for various clients who would reward the group with anything from cold hard cash to rare TMs. As he became more and more experienced he caught the eye of Clavis, a Leafeon that was about his age. Although Demetrus felt the same about him, he was far too nervous to even try and express his feelings until one night, during a massive assassination job, he asked him out for a first date. Demetrus' life seemed to be going well until he started developing a sort of conscience. His latest kill had been a father and he had made the mistake of looking back and seeing his child crying over him. He soon became distraught over how many lives he had ended and broke down in an emotional sense. He wrote a letter for Clavis and then fled the city, wandering along until he made his way to Union City. When he stole some food from a local vendor and the Gold Tribe were called to arrest him he violently lashed out, using his knowledge to find their weak points and abuse them. Eventually he was knocked out and placed in a cell where he spent two years of his life due to his numerous escape attempts. Eventually a Lucario by the title of 'Wielder' found him and began speaking to him, informing him that he had strength and a strong will. He could join the Gold Tribe and put away his life of criminal activity and be able to get out of his cell. Seeing little choice at this point Demetrus agreed to the deal and began to attend the EUCL, impressing many of his teachers with his attention to planning and details. By the time he graduated Demetrus had managed to overcome the anger tantrums that had engulfed him and took on the title 'Thrasher'.